dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Freeze
|power = Ice |origin = Tech |movement = Acrobatics |weapon = Rifle |level = |cr = }} Mister Freeze suffered a lab experiment gone wrong and must now be encased in his supercooled suit to survive. Armed with his freeze gun, Victor Fries has devoted his life to the hopeless task of curing his beloved wife, Nora Fries. Her body is kept frozen in suspended animation until his experiments cure her fatal disease. Batman has offered help, but Mister Freeze is convinced his own failures are due to the meddling of the Dark Knight. Mister Freeze often partners with other criminals to steal the money and materials he needs for his experiments and his armor and weaponry. Background Isolated and ridiculed at school Victor Fries thought he would never know the warm touch of compassion until Nora came into his life. The two married and, when Nora became stricken with a rare illness, Fries devoted his life to finding a cure for her, working in Gothcorp, and placed her in suspended animation to buy themselves time. However, Gothcorp decided to deny him the funding he needed to save his wife and in response, Victor turned to crime to fund his research. Now a man of cold focus, Freeze cold-heartedly enacts crimes for the purpose of saving his wife. Alternate Future Combat Statistics *Mister Freeze (Vendor) *Mister Freeze (Gotham Mercy General Hospital) *Mister Freeze (Arkham Asylum) *Mister Freeze (Gotham Under Siege) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Mister Freeze. * Mr. Freeze is one of the bosses in Arkham Asylum Alert for both heroes and villains. *He is one of the possible bosses in the Turf War: Team Riddler duo of the Riddled with Crime episode. *Mister Freeze is one of the random bounties in the Amusement Mile's Gang War (Bounty: Joker & Riddler Allies / Wanted: Joker & Riddler Allies). *He is the first Subboss in the Metal Pt. I: Monsters Of Metal operation. Heroes * He appears as a random boss in the Shady Nightclub Duo. *Mister Freeze is one of four random iconic villains who must be defeated by heroes in Gotham Under Siege. Villains * He sells Frozen Fury, an Iconic Battle Suit in the Hall of Doom's Tech Wing. * When Two-Face recruits some new villains to steal a collection of diamonds from a WayneTech Storage Facility, Mister Freeze interrupts the heist and steals the diamonds for his latest attempt at curing his wife. Following him to the Gotham Mercy General Hospital and posing as a member of his gang, the new villains must steal back the diamonds before Two-Face decides to take his loss out on them. Trivia *Mister Freeze first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). *Mr Freeze is voiced by Robert Kraft. *Freeze's minions resemble his appearance in the 1960's TV series "Batman". Gallery File:MrFreeze_body_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:MrFreeze_body_line.jpg|Production Body Pose Line Art File:MrFreeze_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:MrFreeze_head_line.jpg|Production Head Shot Line Art File:DC_ren_icnChar_MrFreeze_multi.jpg|Rendered Body Poses michaelwashburnmisterfreezemodelsheet.jpg File:FreezeRender.png File:WPFreeze.jpg File:Freeze2.png File:Freeze1.png File:Freeze6.png File:DCUOLGothamVillains.jpg File:LegendsComicWonderWoman1.jpg File:dcommoarkhamescapekeyscenebychuckdee.jpg File:GCPDWantedFreeze.jpg MrFreezeCom.png Talk Screen - MrFreeze.png File:GothamMercyHospitalFreeze.jpg File:VillainyUnited1.jpg File:FreezeArkham.jpg File:MisterFreezeHospital.jpg File:MisterFreezeWayneTech.jpg File:MisterFreezeWayneTech2.jpg File:Load Screen Mister Freeze.jpg Mister Freeze (Turf War - Ace Chemicals).jpg See Also *Frozen Fury *Mister Freeze's Streetgang External links * }} Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Vendors Category:Batman Enemies Category:Mister Freeze Category:Male Category:Ice powers Category:Tech Category:Wanted Characters